


Fool's Gold

by quietpastelcolours



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Dragon AU, Dragon/Demon AU, Erotic Massage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Halloween Dragon Skin, HotS Demon Skin, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: In which Junkrat discovers it is unwise to steal from a dragon





	Fool's Gold

There was someone in her cave.

Satya narrowed her eyes a fraction and listened intently, though she didn’t change her posture for fear of alerting the intruder. She didn’t want them to know she knew, in case they escaped.

She let her eyes slip shut and pretended to be asleep, regulating her breathing to seem slow, peaceful. At rest.

Whoever it was, they were good – they’d breached her inner sanctum without her noticing, and she tipped her head slightly, following the faint scent of them. They were utterly silent – clearly experienced – but there was one thing they couldn’t hide.

Her nostrils flared delicately as she took in their scent.

 _Demon_.

How… interesting. Demons were not usually foolish enough to enter here – her sanctum was marked so clearly that only the greatest of fools would not realise this was the home of a dragon, and so usually it was mortals whom she had to deal with, ignorant mortals blind to danger who had no idea they were cave diving in a dragon’s lair. She did occasionally get other creatures of the night arrogant enough to think they could steal her hoard and live to get away with it, and over the centuries the fact that she was still alive and in possession of her hoard while none of her interlopers had lived to tell the tale had discouraged most would be thieves, this one apparently had not gotten the message.

Satya stayed still, lounging gracefully atop her pile of gold and jewels as the demon slowly drew nearer – they were in some other form, possibly an insect, perched high up on the cavernous ceiling. After two hours in which nothing happened, she decided to ‘wake up’, and stretched languorously before opening her eyes and climbing to her feet, where she made her way over to the steaming mineral spring, puddled in the darkness in the base of her cavern.

Junkrat watched the dragon enter the spring with wide, calculating eyes. Things were going smoothly – he’d evaded her traps and her binds and spells and gained entry to her innermost cavern and now he was looking at her with his own eyes – he’d hoped to get this far but hadn’t been certain that he would, and now he was getting dangerously drunk on success – he’d be in and out with his prize before she even realised he was there, and with a bit of luck, he’d be several worlds and maybe even a dimension away before she realised something of hers had been taken.

So perfectly convinced was he that he was safe and undetected in the form of a small fly, Junkrat allowed himself to indulge in the sight of her as she bathed. Granted, he wouldn’t normally do this but as he’d reached the carven _before_ she woke up and decided on a bath and he couldn’t really move without running the risk of detection, he didn’t really have much of a choice. He found himself fascinated by her – he’d never seen a dragon in the flesh before. They were rare as hell, fiercely territorial and _very_ aggressive. They’d all heard the tales of piles of gold as high as mountains, of rivers of silver and mounds of jewels, of hoards of valuable artworks and ancient tomes, of wealth and knowledge and items of great magical power, all hoarder beneath the earth by dragons.

She was very human looking, for a dragon. He’d been expecting something… _bigger_ , but this woman was gorgeous, all long legs and lush hips and exactly the kind of body he’d be interested in exploring. Her scales glistened a deep purple, though her softer belly was red. Junkrat noticed with interest the patches between the scales of her chest, which emanated a deep golden glow – was that a typical dragon thing? He couldn’t be sure. She was waist deep in the hot spring, steam curling lazily around her, and as she lifted her cupped hands and poured water over herself, Junkrat forgot himself and moved.

It was the barest motion, but it was enough to dislodge a small chip of stone from the stalactite he was perched upon, and it fell to the floor with the tiniest noise, but the dragon’s head snapped up anyway.

Junkrat froze, scared stiff as she stared at the spot where the tiny pebble had impacted on the ground, and then she slowly exited the spring, water streaming along her form as she spread her wings and stared, her eyes narrowed, at the pebble.

“You’ve been up there for hours.” She said finally, scaring the _shit_ out of him as her gaze lifted and settled directly on his form. “Why not come down?”

Junkrat froze, and then his brain caught up with things and _holyshitholyshitholyshit she knows I’m here fuckfuckfuck-_ he leapt from the stalactite and spread his tiny wings in an effort to flee. He made straight for the mouth of the cavern, hoping against hope he was faster than her – but she made no effort to pursue him, and only watched as he attempted to sail through the cavern opening, hit an invisible barrier, and bounced off.

Frantic, Junkrat crashed into the barrier a few more times before he accepted that she’d bound the cavern, somehow without any kind of detectable sigil or spell, and he wad cursing himself for his stupidity, _why the fuck had he come here-_

“Did you really think that if anyone managed to enter my sanctum, that I would allow them to leave?”

Junkrat whirled at the sound of her voice and then he sighed slightly and let himself transform into his favoured mortal form. He was well and truly fucked.

He alighted on the ground and spread his empty hands in a gesture of submission. “Roight, y’got me.” He said warily. “What now?”

Triumph flashed in her eyes and in the self-satisfied curve of her lips. To his surprise, she turned and made her way towards the glistening pile of gold in the centre of the cavern.

“This way.” Satya smiled to herself as she tossed the words very casually over her shoulder, and when the hesitant steps of the demon filled her senses, she let herself turn to face him. He wore an expression of bravado on his face but she could smell fear on him, and relished it. Bending slightly, Satya ran her hand through some ancient coins, letting the precious metals spill through her fingers until only one Syracusan tetradrachm remained. She admired the archaic symbols stamped into the aged metal, then raised a brow and wiggled it at the demon. “Here to steal from me?”

A flicker of guilt appeared in his eyes and disappeared just as quickly as he lifted his chin. “Yeah. But I got a reason.”

Satya raised a brow and flicked the tetradrachm back into the pile of gold. “Oh?” For his sake, it had better be a _good_ reason.

“See, I’ve been contracted.” He said tensely. “ _Ordered_ t’steal from ya. I got no say in it.”

Well, it was a good excuse – except that he was lying.

“ _What_ a shame.” Satya advanced upon him, enjoying the way he tensed but stood his ground. “Of course you can’t say no to a contract… I might have let you go, if you actually had one.”

Alarm flashed over his face before he wrestled his expression into something suitably innocent. “What? I do have one…”

“You don’t.” Satya eyed him dismissively. “You think I don’t know a liar when I see one?” It was something all dragons were born with – the innate ability to see truth. It was a throwback to the old days when chivalrous knights, steadfast kings and virtuous maidens came to take the one true test – confronting a dragon. If they came away with a small measure of gold, then their character was deemed impeccable, their word beyond reproach for the rest of their lives. If not… Satya also hoarded bones. Lots of them.

The demon shifted his weight, his eyes flying about the cavern desperately as he tried to find some other exit, some way to save his skin – Satya eyed him thoughtfully, not having seen a demon in the flesh for several millennia. He was tall, much taller than her, and well-muscled. His skin was a fiery crimson and his eyes glowed golden – similar to her own. He had horns and vicious looking talons, as well as sharp teeth along which an overlong tongue slid as he tried to contrive some way out of the situation. He seemed to have met with misfortune at some point, she was interested to note – the limbs on the right side of his body were made of metal.

She saw the way his eyes narrowed just a bit, the way his body tensed in preparation, and spoke sharply. “Don’t.” Satya snapped. “You think this is a fight you can win? You’re wrong. Banish such thoughts from your mind before I tear out your throat.”

His brows drew together as he stared at her. “…How’re y’doin’ that?” He asked warily. “Dragons can’t read minds, can they?”

Satya rolled her eyes. “I’m not a fool. Your face is an open book.”

The demon looked immensely discomforted at that, and then his features broadened into a snarl. “Roight then, let’s get it over with. I was plannin’ on stealin’ from ya. What are y’gonna do t’me?”

“Nothing.” Satya replied, and concealed a smile as his snarl was replaced by befuddlement.

“What?” The demon looked extremely discomforted, and hazarded a glance over his shoulder. “Y’gonna – gonna let me go?”

“No.”

He stared at her for a long moment. “Gonna… kill me?” He asked warily.

“No.”

Oh, the poor little thing looked so _lost_. Satya had to conceal another smile.

“Gonna do what then?” He asked, sounding confused.

“You will remain here until I decide otherwise.” Satya said, reclining onto her gold and nestling into it. “It’s been a long time since I had a pet.” She mused out loud. “My last one – an aggressive little fellow he was. He tried to kill me.” She nodded towards the remnants of a mummified demon corpse, pinned to the wall with vicious iron nails that pierced the leathered flesh. “There he is.”

The demon looked up and blanched – evidently, he’d not noticed the corpse before.

“That iron?” He said uneasily.

“It is.” Satya smiled at him, showing all her teeth. She understood his fear well – iron burned. “And I’ve plenty more where that came from.” The threat hung in the air for a moment, and the demon looked nervous. “What’s your name?”

“Junkrat.” He replied, a little too fast – lying _again_. Satya frowned to herself then, because there was an element of truth to it – _ah_. It may not be his _true_ name, but it was the name he used most. Well. She supposed she could accept it.

“You may call me Symmetra.” She offered in turn, dragging gold across her stomach and delighting in the feel of burying herself within her hoard. Junkrat merely stood there, staring, and she smiled at him. “Go and make me tea, pet.” Outrage warred with nerves on his face, and she let her features settle into a displeased snarl when he continued to stand there. “Didn’t you hear me?” Satya jerked her head towards the fire pit at the other end of the cavern, where a large kettle hung suspended over the flames. “Tea. _Now_.”

He stared at her for a little longer and then, grumbling to himself under his breath, stomped over to the fire pit. Satya lounged luxuriously in her gold, wiggling her way in further until she was mostly submerged. Junkrat came back over a little while later, carrying a teacup and saucer, which he handed to her.

Satya took a delicate sip and made a face. “Ugh. Who taught you to make tea?” She set the dish aside and eyed him thoughtfully. “Never mind, you’ll soon learn. Here’s what will happen, my pet. You invaded my inner sanctum, you came to rob me of my treasures – I will rob you of your life. Death is too easy, too quick, don’t you agree? But a lifetime of service…” She trailed off with a significant look, thoroughly enjoying the expression of indignant horror on his face. “Now get out of my sight. You may choose a space in my cave to call your own, and get used to it. You’ll be here a while.”

Junkrat glared at her, though he did move off, most likely to attempt an escape. She wasn’t worried, however – she knew what she was capable of, and keeping one measly demon trapped in her cave was child’s play. Satya sighed at the awful of tea and pulled herself free of her gold, unfurling the wings wrapped tightly around her waist. A few powerful beats and she was flying through the air, coming to rest before the fire pit, where she tipped out the tea and made herself a more satisfactory cup, before returning to her gold. Casting her gaze about the cavern, she caught sight of him in the form of a large plague rat, snuffling industriously around the warded exit – he was trying to escape, but he would fail. He was hers now.

She had no intention of making him into a slave – having him make her tea had been mostly designed to humiliate him. Satya figured he could use a healthy dose of degradation, and planned to order him about for some weeks, and after that she planned to ignore him completely. Apathy killed slowly, and was far more satisfying than the twist of a knife. More than that, she was being selfish – she wanted him to talk to, and she couldn’t do that if she killed him outright. Dragons were solitary by nature and she was no exception, but it did get very strange, locked away in isolation from the outside world. The last time she had ventured to the surface, Asoka had been conquering India. He’d sent messengers to her mountain, seeking good fortune at the hands of a dragon’s approval. Satya turned to her pile of skulls – she could still make out the crumbling bone of one of those messengers. That had been – she frowned. Centuries ago? She wasn’t sure. At any rate, this Junkrat could tell her about the goings on in the outside world, and then she would deal with him.

Theft could not go unpunished.

 

* * *

 

Junkrat had found himself in a position hitherto unimaginable. He had never planned to be stuck in a dragon’s cave, fulfilling her every whim… nor did he expect it when, a week ago, she had slid her small feet into his lap and demanded a massage.

He’d been in her cave for months now. Symmetra was haughty and arrogant, and delighted in giving him menial tasks. She was also educated and fascinating, and she’d read every single one of the millions of books she had hoarded, leading to some very in depth and interesting conversation. She had a hunger for knowledge, which didn’t exactly mix well with her solitary existence, and there were plenty of days where he’d talked himself hoarse in an effort to slake her insatiable appetite for news about the modern world.

Still, no matter the topics of their conversations, he’d not expected to find himself kneeling by a dragon on her bed, kneading at her oil-slicked shoulders while she sighed in satisfaction. Symmetra’s scales were subject to extreme dryness in the heat of the underground cavern – it was for this reason that she also hoarded olive oil. She had an entire other cave in her system full of the stuff, of clay pots and glass jars, massive drums and ancient Greek amphorae still sealed with wax. Usually, she rubbed it in herself, spending hours every few days massaging it into her scales, taking the time to rub oil carefully into the membrane of her wings, but since she’d slipped her feet into his lap… the oil ritual had become his job, and _fuck_ , was it hard to keep his composure.

Her body was taut and delicious, and he couldn’t _help_ but notice it – he’d have to be blind not to. Junkrat dug his thumbs into the muscle by her shoulder blades and she twitched slightly before relaxing, and then he dug all his fingers in and ran them firmly down either side of her spine, all the way to the golden band that amounted to her only piece of clothing – the two panels of fabric that hung from either side were richly embroidered and very beautiful, but they did very little in the way of hiding the impressively muscled thighs, the round, enticing swell of her hips, nor the crease between thigh and arse, which tempted him every time. The fabric only hid what lay between, and as the days passed and he massaged her more frequently, he found himself hard and aching for her, wishing to flip that little strip of fabric aside and delve into the warmth to be found between her legs.

Symmetra knew it, too. That was the worst of it – she directed him absolutely, though body language and little sighs of approval, and something partway between an indignant grunt and a snarl if he did something she didn’t like. She appeared passive but control of the situation was all hers, and they both knew it. She _knew_ what she was doing to him, making him rub her down like this, to have his hands all over her body and yet not be able to find his release in her – at the conclusion of every massage Symmetra would sit up and stretch in the kind of way that made his cock throb, the sight of her slicked with oil as she stretched, arching her back and almost presenting herself to him, was surely calculated to drive him mad. Her gaze would flicker down with something like expectation on her features and with a glimpse of the hardness in his shorts, her smile would turn pleased and self-satisfied, and then Junkrat would take himself off to the little area behind an outcropping of rock that he called his own and give into his desire, his hand tight around his cock and his teeth clenched together, unwilling to let her hear just how much she could affect him.

He had the unpleasant feeling that she knew anyway.

Junkrat turned his attention back to the dragon beneath him, and lifted both his hands to her wing. He was careful with her wings – she’d warned him once that the membrane was delicate and if he tore her she would flay the skin from his bones with an iron tipped whip, then chain him to the wall alongside her other dead demon and leave him to his misery – and that had been enough to make him exercise great care when dealing with them. He rubbed and massaged the joint of them firmly, biting his lip to conceal a groan when her mewl of pleasure came high pitched and wanting enough to go straight to his cock, causing him to throb painfully inside his tight trousers. The joints were strong but got sore, not that he blamed them – they had to support her bodyweight with the rapid motion of beating her wings – and the day that he’d started paying special attention to the joints was the day he rose much higher in her estimation.

Symmetra tensed beneath him as he worked a tense knot out of her muscles, and then she relaxed completely, her body going soft and her wing limp and pliant in his grasp. Junkrat only used his flesh hand when rubbing oil into her wings – if he managed to tear her with an errant twist or pinch of metal, well. He objected to being flayed alive, funnily enough. Her wings complete, he surveyed her form, judging if it was time to have her turn over so he could do the front of her. She glistened from head to toe – well, nearly. He tended to skip her arse, figuring she could do that herself, and that she wouldn’t appreciate being touched in so intimate an area. Today though, his cock throbbed painfully as he stared at her and made the decision for him. Junkrat reached for the oil and drizzled it over her lower back and thighs, and then having commended his soul to whomever might be willing to take it, he started a long, slow stroke up her thighs, reached the crease that marked the end of safe territory, and kept going.

Symmetra hadn’t expected it, he could tell – she tensed beneath him and Junkrat paused for a moment, nervous, but the sight of it, of his hands on that delicious arse, pushed him forward. He tried to be as impartial and methodical as he was with the rest of her but couldn’t help himself – he rubbed and teased and massaged her firmly, and her warning noises, after a while, turned to approval. Junkrat grew bolder then. He knew he was playing with fire but he really couldn’t help himself, and so he slid beneath the fabric concealing her modesty and delved down to her inner thighs for a slick sweep of oil between them, carefully avoiding her most intimate place but growing even more turned on in the process. Junkrat’s fascinated gaze had been on her body, but he felt her move and glanced up to find that she had risen onto her elbows and was looking over her shoulder at him.

“Uh… just tryna be thorough!” He eked out, both hands frozen on their way back to her arse.

Symmetra’s eyes narrowed, just a bit, and then she looked thoughtful. “Continue.” She said huskily, and turned back around to lie down once more.

Junkrat’s cock throbbed and he licked his lips in excitement. _Continue_ , she’d said – she _liked_ it.

He almost sped up but forced himself to go slow. He wasn’t sure when this had turned into a seduction attempt but it was now, and he tried to be as erotic as physically possible. Finally, he got bolder, and slid his hands to the gold band at her hips. The fabric was annoying the fuck out of him – he couldn’t massage her properly _nor_ see her properly with it in the way, and he hoped to holy hell that she’d let him remove it.

“Oi.” He said softly, nudging at the golden band slightly. “It’s in the way. Can I…?”

Symmetra moved slightly beneath him, a slight arching of her back that pushed the round curve of her arse into his hand. “Yes.” She said simply, and his breath caught. Junkrat watched with baited breath as she lifted her hips from her bed and slid her hand beneath her. The sight was so incredibly arousing he could have come in his shorts right then and there from the mental image of her playing with herself, but he hauled himself back from the precipice just barely, beads of sweat glistening on his brow. There were two tiny _clicks_ and then the metal band separated into two halves – Symmetra pulled the bottom half out and tossed it carelessly onto her bedding, and Junkrat, with an excited breath, took hold of the panel concealing her arse and lifted it away.

Junkrat’s intake of breath told her all she needed to know and Satya smiled to herself. Oh, she knew he wanted her, had known since the first time he’d taken himself off behind the rocks to pleasure himself, had thoroughly enjoyed the tented fabric of his trousers whenever they completed a massage and he would look at her like a starving man. The thing was, she wanted him too. It had been a long time since she’d had intimacy with anyone, and his touch on her skin had awakened a hunger within her. She’d spent the last week contemplating how she would bed him, but this – this was a serious contender. She arched her back as though in offering and bit her lip as his hands landed on her body once more.

She had expected him to move fast, for which she would discipline him, but he didn’t. Junkrat’s hands moved intoxicatingly slow, smoothing over the curves of her hips and pressing firmly into the muscles of her thighs before moving up, over the swell of her backside. His thumbs dipped in along her crack and she gasped involuntarily before his touched moved back up – and that was as intimate as he got for a long while, until she could feel her own wetness smeared on her inner thighs as the gentle throb strengthened between slick lower lips, and she dug her teeth into her lip at the sensation.

Then he dipped between her thighs.

Oh, the touch was still innocent, _far_ too innocent for her liking, and so with a slight moan of approval she spread her thighs just sightly in encouragement. There came a hiss of satisfaction from above and his hands dipped down again, smearing oil over her and Satya grit her teeth and spread her thighs further. They continued in this teasing manner until she had no doubt he could see all of her and yet he was _still_ teasing, devil take the man. When he finally touched her, her breath caught – and no, he was still teasing, c _urse him_. His strong fingers slid from the top of her buttocks down the crease between them and then, over her puffy lips, but rather then touch her properly he pulled right back and repeated it. To be so close and yet denied – it was maddening, and with every pass that left her aching clit ignored, her mewls and whines grew louder and more frequent, until one particularly sensual pass of his hand up along her thigh and then between her legs, passing smoothly alongside her slick lips rather than through pushed her past the point of standing it, and she whimpered and tried to arch into his touch.

 _“Please-”_ She moaned, and then her eyes popped open in realisation of what she had done. There came a low chuckle behind her as his hand smoothed along the inner junction of her thighs once more and fury burned low in her stomach. When the hell had he taken over this encounter, anyway? Who told him he was in charge? With narrowed eyes and a growl in the back of her throat Satya rose to her knees and turned to face him. Junkrat was looking at her with a mixture of fear and lust on his face, his hands shiny slick from oil.

“Oi, I didn’t do anythin’ wrong, did I?” He asked anxiously. “I thought y’were likin’ it-”

“Hush.” Satya spoke over him as she advanced towards him slowly, her gaze falling to the prominent lump straining against his trousers. “Hmm.” She tipped her head thoughtfully and reached out a hand to trace down his muscular chest, whereupon she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his trousers. Junkrat sucked in a breath and stared at her, and she gave him a fanged smile. “Lie down.”

The grin that appeared on his features at that was too smug for words and she ached to wipe it off his face, but settled for slipping astride his waist, enjoying the look on his face when he felt her wetness against his crimson flesh. Satya had just been about to lean down when he spoke, that self-satisfied smile back again.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re wet. Guess that means y’did like it, huh? Yeah, ‘course y’fuckin’ did – _ouch!”_

He glared up at her and Satya released the pinch she had on his nipples with an impassive expression on her face. “Be silent.” She said severely. Taking hold of his wrists, she guided them up towards the bedhead and he tipped his head back with furrowed brows.

“Hey, what’re y’doin’-?”

A flash of her golden eyes and swathes of black silk wrapped themselves around his wrists of their own accord, and Junkrat’s gaze turned back to hers, his eyes heavy lidded and the curve of his grin incredibly self-satisfied.

“Oh _yeah_.” He said huskily. “Like that, is it?”

“You know so.” Satya eyed him thoughtfully, working through her plan of attack, before realising that he was talking, mumbling under his breath.

“- _fuck yeah,_ gonna get it now Rat, c’mon love, get up on me, c’mon, don’t be a tease-” He tugged at his bindings and gave her a pointed grin. “What’re y’waitin’ for, love? Not scared, are ya?”

Satya rolled her eyes and gripped his chin. “Since you refuse to be silent, you can put that tongue to good use.” She said icily, then rose above him and settled her wetness over his face.

He was _still talking_ , mumbling praise of her in between breaths of air and wandering explorations of his tongue. His tongue _was_ overlong, she knew that already, but what she hadn’t realised was how much of a good thing that could be. Satya gripped her headboard and closed her eyes, teeth gritted as he lathered and groaned, face pressed insistently against her slit as he parted her slick lips with his tongue and rolled the nimble black appendage over her clit, rubbing and laving incessantly over her most sensitive place until a breathless moan squeezed out of her. Junkrat’s hands tugged and pulled at his binds and she heard him muffle a curse into her flesh and it made her shiver, her hands lowering from the headboard to take hold of his horns, the better to direct him with. A shudder worked down her thighs and Satya gasped, tugging him into her slit by the horns. He tugged at his binds against and moaned against her, and she realised he’d started speaking again, lamenting the binds that prevented him from “tastin’ her properly” and a spark of heat threaded through her like a lightning bolt.

She was close, she could feel it, and Satya gritted her teeth and moaned, riding his face in frantic little circles as she rolled her hips over his tongue. Junkrat pulled his tongue back into his mouth then, lunging upwards into her slit hard enough to lift her, and sucked her clit into his mouth. He rolled her sensitive flesh between his lips and then attacked her with an open-mouthed kiss that was somehow him suckling her clit and laving her with the flat of his tongue all at once. It was wet and hot and messy, the sounds of him slicking through her wetness with his mouth almost too obscene to bear but she was nearing her peak and so Satya ground down against him, her cries urging him on. Heat coiled in her stomach and her thighs tensed, trembling hard as they tried to close around his head. Junkrat was by no means lacking in motivation as he ate her, his growls and moans enthusiastic, interspersed with roughly spoken comments muffled by wet flesh, telling her how soaked she was, how good she tasted, how much he wanted her to ride his face until she came all over him-

It was too much and Satya let go with a low moan, grinding down hard on his face. She pitched forwards, bracing herself on her headboard as she rode the wave, hips bucking as Junkrat continued to lave at her clit. The pleasure in her blood slowly dissipated and she realised with a foggy mind that he was speaking again, the sound unintelligible but urgent, and she lifted herself off him slightly to see him gulp for air.

“Fuck!” He gasped, then grinned up at her from between her legs, a very pleased smile on his face. “Don’t reckon drownin’ in pussy’d be an awfully bad way t’go but I came pretty fuckin’ close there, love.”

“Hmm.” Satya ran a razor-sharp talon over his cheek. “Perhaps you’d like to try something that has less chances of drowning.”

Eagerness lit up his eyes and she had to conceal a smile at his obvious wanting. “Yeah? Will it involve gettin’ outta m’bloody shorts? ‘Cause they’re pretty fuckin’ tight roight about now, I ain’t gonna lie-”

Satya unfurled her wings from her waist and spread them wide before she moved down to settle herself between his legs. Junkrat tugged impatiently at his bonds as she merely watched him for a moment, the way his chest heaved with his rough panting and the prominent tent in his pants, which was a significant interest of hers at the current moment. Satya was extremely interested in punishing him, for all his little infractions, some of which she was sure he had no idea he’d committed. She ran a hand up over the bulge and got a sudden intake of breath in return, and then she gave him a slow, fang filled smile.

Junkrat squeezed his eyes closed at the light pressure of her hand grazing over his cock. Still trapped in his achingly tight shorts, he bucked his hips upwards in an effort to encourage her, and got a low chuckle in return. Her laugh was deep and husky, and sent more blood surging south, if it were possible.

“Let’s see.” She crooned, and unbuckled his belt. Junkrat’s breath caught and he forced his eyes open, watching with rapt attention as she laid the worn leather aside and then flicked a finger at the button of his shorts. A brief moment to lower the zipper and the fabric parted to make way for his cock, rock hard and standing proud. He managed a sigh of relief at the release of pressure from the tight prison of his pants and then choked on the sound as Symmetra’s hand wrapped around his length.

“Oh, _fuck_.” He mumbled, watching as she slowly slid her hand up and down his cock. He licked his lips, relishing the leftover taste of her, salty and slick, and then anxiously twitched his hips up, trying to get more pressure from her grasp. Symmetra gave him a particularly evil smile, and released him. Junkrat whimpered in dismay, sound that rapidly turned to delight when she leaned in, lowering her mouth towards him.

He gasped at the first contact of her tongue against him – wet and warm, she slathered his length in saliva as she meandered up and down, taking her time, in no apparent hurry at all. This struck him as being extremely unfair – when she’d been riding his tongue, making her come had been his primary objective, and when he voiced this complaint she chuckled deeply and released him all together, which hadn’t been his intention.

“And that is unjust, do you think?” She asked softly, humour evident in her voice.

“ _Yeah_.” Junkrat rolled his hips up, hoping to remind her of the hard cock in need of a good fucking. “I did it f’you!”

“Did I ask you to?”

Junkrat’s eyes snapped open as his brow furrowed and his lips parted, though no words came out. It came to him suddenly, the realisation that he had absolutely played himself.

“Hm.” Symmetra’s voice was rich with humour but then, _thank fuck_ , she leaned down and lathered her tongue across the tip of him, and when he gasped and rocked upwards she parted her lips and took him into her mouth, swallowing him down inch by inch. He’d not been prepared for it, not in the slightest, and when his length bumped against the back of her throat but she swallowed around him and took him deeper, he groaned and tried his damnedest not to rock his hips and shove his cock down her throat (he was quite sure she wouldn’t appreciate that). Symmetra pulled back then, letting his cock pop free of her mouth with an obscene sound, and then she smiled wickedly and went back to what she’d been doing before, long slow licks that felt incredible but weren’t enough to shove him over the edge, and he whimpered and panted, trying to swallow the urge to beg for more.

She moved them, crawling up his body to plant her hands on either side of his head. Junkrat tried to calm his panting breaths as she stared down at him, her expression arrogant and evidently pleased with what she saw. He wanted so badly to touch her, to take hold of her hips and help her ride him, but as he tugged at the silk bonds ensnaring his wrists, he knew he was at her mercy – and he loved it.

Symmetra’s eyes flickered over his face, her expression now slightly contemplative, and she lifted a hand to drag her fingertip over his lower lip. Junkrat parted his lips and held her gaze as he sucked her finger into his mouth, laving at the digit with his tongue, enjoying the way her own lips parted and her vivid golden eyes darkened. From this angle, her breasts hung agonisingly close yet so far away, temptingly round and full, and he thought he’d die if he didn’t get his mouth on them at some point. Symmetra moved then, her finger still occupying his mouth, but then she slipped another finger in and watched him suckle her with fascination. He gasped around her fingers when she lowered her hips and her wetness landed on his cock. He wasn’t inside her, no, that would be too easy for her – but she rocked her hips and rode her warm wetness over the length of him, sliding him through her slick lower lips and drawing a groan from his throat, muffled around her fingers.

Symmetra lowered her head then, her lips wandering over his throat, and he bucked his hips and moaned around her fingers when she sank her teeth into the junction of his shoulder. Her teeth were jagged and sharp and drew blood almost instantly – she suckled there for a long moment and Junkrat’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his cock throbbing fit to burst. She released him at long last and nibbled along his throat some more before taking the lobe of his ear into her mouth and biting lightly, causing a shiver to crawl down his spine.

“You’re a thief.” She murmured, her voice throaty and aroused. “You tried to steal from me.”

Her fingers were still in his mouth but at this he tried to talk around them, and she removed her hand to allow him the chance.

“Didn’t manage it, though.” He reminded her.

“True.” Symmetra rose above him then, her expression disdainful. “But it was still your intent.”

 _Fuck_ , what was she doing? Was she gonna fuck him or wasn’t she? A wave of panic hit him at the idea she might be getting him riled up just to leave him, in some twisted form of ‘punishment’ – and it must have shown on his face, because she smiled unexpectedly, the tips of her vicious fangs protruding over her lower lip.

“I’m not that cruel.” She murmured, and he sagged in relief before her smile turned evil once more. “Though the idea holds certain… attractions.”

Junkrat eyed her suspiciously.

Symmetra moved then, lifting her slick wetness off his cock and making him cry out at the loss of her, but then she settled back between his legs and took his length into her mouth again. She sucked him off perfectly, her warm slick mouth sliding up and down his cock, careful with her teeth, bringing him to the back of her throat with a moan that vibrated around him and made his stomach clench. She cupped his balls in her hand and massaged them gently, and flicked her tongue around the underside of his cock, stimulating the sensitive bundle of nerves there until he thought he’d die. Junkrat gritted his teeth, head thrown back and hips rolling into her grip – he was close. His breathing sped up and pleasure began to spiral through his blood and he reached for his peak and – she let him go.

Junkrat’s eyes popped open to find her just sitting there, watching him with a smile on her face.

“Wait, wait-” He gasped out. “I was gonna-”

“I know. That was the point.”

“Wait, what? C’mon, please-”

Despite all his pleading (and it _was_ pleading – the urge for orgasm was so strong his head throbbed in time to the blood pulsing in his cock) Symmetra ignored him, occupying herself with stroking her fingers through his body hair, or studying her long talons. His orgasm dissipated entirely and Junkrat tipped his head back with a groan of disappointment, and then she took hold of his cock.

By the time she’d denied him three orgasms, he knew what her ploy was. This was his punishment, and though she was driving him nuts Junkrat couldn’t deny he wasn’t enjoying it thoroughly. With each denial his arousal and frustration only grew stronger, and he could only imagine what his orgasm would feel like when she finally let him come. A small voice in the back of his head piped up and suggested that maybe she wouldn’t let him at all, and he told that voice to shut the fuck up and then moaned and arched his hips as Symmetra let his cock pop free of her mouth and released him entirely for the fourth time.

“Killin’ me here, love.” He got out through a ragged groan, and she smiled.

“That’s the idea.”

He was a mess of suspense and want – his body thrummed with need and ached for fulfilment. Junkrat let his eyes fall closed in expectation of another blowjob that would only lead to disappointment, but then he felt her weight shifting over him and he eagerly opened his eyes to find Symmetra raising herself up over his cock. He groaned in sheer relief and arched upwards, trying to coax her downwards, but her hands landed on his chest and she flexed her talons, tiny pinpricks of blood bleeding to the surface where she’d broken the skin. Symmetra smiled at him haughtily, and circled her hips over his cock, slathering the head of him in her warm slickness, making him groan.

“If you please me, I’ll let you come.” She said softly, and he had barely nodded before she began her slow descent. Symmetra didn’t take him all like he wanted her to – she would slide onto him a scant inch then pull back, nearly killing him in the process. Finally, she tired of the teasing and began her downward slide in earnest. It was slow and torturous, and Junkrat had no choice but to grit his teeth and wait, his blood boiling in his veins as that glorious wetness sunk him over. She was so fucking wet it was killing him, wet and hot and delicious, and so tight he wanted nothing more than to break free from his bonds and just _fuck_.

He was bound tightly however, and had no choice but to take it as she rode him incredibly slowly, her tiny gasps and mewls when she effected a particularly pleasurable slide along his length music to his ears. Finally she had taken him in his entirely, sitting perched atop him with his cock buried in that slippery wetness, and he was writhing beneath her, too pent up and frustrated from all her denials to be sophisticated about it; his baser need was raw, exposed, and he just really needed to fuck.

He wrenched his eyes open when she moaned, and found her parting her own slick lips with her fingers, rubbing delicately over her clit. The throb within her strengthened with her movements and pulsed around his cock, drawing him in and making him groan. Junkrat shut his eyes and breathed deeply for a moment, his hips rocking into her desperately, and he caved and told her he was close.

“I know.” The lust in her voice was laced with amusement and he groaned again.

“Y- y’gonna let me this time?”

“I am.”

 _Fuck_. He nearly came right then and there, but stopped himself, which was lucky, because she hadn’t finished.

“Provided I finish first, of course.” Symmetra leaned down over him, her fingers still massaging at her clit and causing her voice to come out as a breathy moan. “If you don’t – _oh_ – wait for me there will be consequences.” She dragged her sharp teeth over his throat and he shivered, then nodded.

“Yeah, yeah! Just – _please_.”

She flicked him a triumphant smile and straightened up, her fingers still stroking over her clit. Her thighs tensed and Junkrat watched, stupefied, as she began to fuck him in earnest, roughly up and down, slicking him over with her wetness, her fingers rubbing at her clit all the while. He could feel the rhythmic clenching of her inner muscles, and while he was nearly ready to explode he realised she was nearing her peak for the second time, and helping her come as soon as possible because his number one priority, because if she came, he could, too. Junkrat rocked his hips, thrusting upwards as best as he could in time with Symmetra’s rough downward strokes. Her breathing was erratic, he could hear it, her eyes clamped shut and a tremble in her thighs as she whimpered and moaned, her fingers circling in a measured, steady pace over her clit. She came with a wail and ground down upon him as deep as he could go, her wings spreading wide as she leaned back, one hand between her legs and the other reaching up to cup her breast. Wings outstretched and head tilted back, she looked magnificent, utterly breathtaking, and it was too much. Junkrat let go with a cry, rocking his hips up hard as he filled her with everything he had, the rhythmic clenching of her orgasm propelling him straight off the cliff and past the point of no return.

Satya came back to herself with a pleased murmur and opened her eyes to see Junkrat with his head thrown back, eyes clamped shut and mouth ajar. He was utterly motionless, and she might have thought he was dead without the minute rise and fall of his chest indicating that he was still breathing, at least. She felt the warm stickiness of his seed beginning to drip down between her legs and she reached for the towel which had originally been for Junkrat to wipe his oily hands on, and tucked it between her thighs before making her way over to her hot spring. She heard a satisfied groan from the direction of her bed but paid him no mind; she was cleaning up and he was still bound with silken ropes – he wasn’t getting very far without her.

Cleansed and dry once more, Satya abandoned the towel by the spring and walked back to her bed, loose limbed and content. Junkrat tipped his head to face her as she approached, his smile dreamy and pleased, until his gaze trailed down her form and settled on the junction of her thighs.

“Oi!” He said, sounding offended. “Where’s all the…” He trailed off and bit his lip, then looked a fraction embarrassed, as though realising what he’d been saying, and mumbled something about ‘mess’ on her thighs. Satya stared at him, bemused, until she realised he was affronted that she’d cleaned up and not left his seed smeared between her thighs.

“May I ask why you want to know?”

He screwed up his mouth before replying. “Nice t’look at, is all.” He mumbled. “Just… finishes everythin’ off, y’know?”

“I don’t.” Satya sat on the edge of her bed and folded her wings neatly. “I suppose you should have kept your eyes open.”

He scoffed. “Fat bloody chance of that, love. Y’just about killed me as it is.”

Satya’s smile widened, and she reached out to gently flick the tip of his limp cock. “Well then. I suppose you’ll have to make more of an effort next time.”

Junkrat’s eyes popped wide in astonishment – they’d already been wide when she’d flicked him, but his reaction to her following sentence made her think his eyes might actually fall out of his head.

“…Next time?” A comical mix of unabashed excitement, suspicion and surprise warred on his face, and Satya smiled at him, showing her teeth.

“Of course.” She crossed her legs neatly and unbound him, waiting until he’d sat up, rubbing at his good wrist absently. “Don’t you remember? Thieves must be punished.”

Junkrat’s widened again and he looked down into his naked lap. “Oh.” He said. “ _Oh_. Shit. I uh, I ain’t gonna say no-” He looked about for inspiration and scooped an ancient coin off her bedside table. Satya narrowed her eyes at him; that was one of her favourite coins, a silver Mauryan one struck with the image of Emperor Śāliśuka. She had met Śāliśuka personally – he’d come to her cavern himself rather than sending messengers, as other great rulers sometimes did, and he’d been one of the lucky ones she’d allowed to live. In gratitude, the freshly crowned Emperor had sent her a magnificent cache of jewels and newly minted coins, one of which sat on her bedside table along with a few others of similar significance. This mean that by picking it up, Junkrat was very much playing with fire.

“So…” He said thoughtfully, making a fist around the coin. “Thievin’ means I get punished?”

Satya saw what he was driving at and abruptly regretted many things. “Give me my coin, my pet-” She said tartly, and climbed to her feet. “-and I’ll tie you up all you like.”

Grinning broadly, Junkrat set the coin back on her table and got to his feet. He was very close now… towering over her, his long tongue slipping over his lips briefly before he grinned at her.

“Oh, yeah? Do I get t’doll y’up ropes in return?” He inquired, voice husky, and Satya stared up at him, heavy lidded and with warmth swirling in her belly. She had a sudden vision of herself tied and bound before him, her body his to do with as he pleased, his wicked mouth abrading her sensitive flesh… she stifled a shiver and licked her lower lip.

“…Once you’ve earned it.” She purred, and Junkrat’s grin broadened, his hands settling on her waist to pull her close. His naked form against hers set her aflame, and when he bent to nip at the lobe of her ear before his sharp nose trailed along her skin so he could slant his mouth over hers, he paused to whisper against her lips.

“I didn’t earn it just before?”

She laughed against his mouth, her hands landing on his bare chest. “No.” She breathed. “You’ve a way to go yet.”

Junkrat tried to stop himself grinning against her mouth and only half succeeded. “Best get started then.” He murmured, then kissed her properly. Satya sighed against his mouth, her fingers slipping into his hair – perhaps there was an upside to having thieves in her sanctum after all.

**Author's Note:**

> listen I thought I'd died enough when HotS demon skin Junkrat came out and then blizz had to go and end my life with dragon Symmetra???? smut was necessary, enough said 
> 
> I like making rat pay for his crimes


End file.
